


30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXII: A Day to Remember

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [22]
Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: The Enterprise joins humanity in its final fight against the aliens who twice attacked Earth. But, all is not as it seems...





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXII: “A Day to Remember” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

 

Based on the 20th Century Fox Film Corporation/Centropolis Entertainment motion pictures

_ Independence Day _

Written by Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich

and

_ Independence Day: Resurgence _

Screenplay by Nicholas Wright, James A. Woods, Dean Devlin, Roland Emmerich and James Vanderbilt

Story by Dean Devlin, Roland Emmerich, Nicholas Wright and James A. Woods

 

 

Queen Scarlett and “Scarlett Warrior” concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan-fiction series _The Scarlett Saga_

Created by Ben10Man on FanFiction.net

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _..._

 

 

_The_ Enterprise _arrived in the World of Elena of Avalor—an alternate version of William and Sofia's world—in order to protect that world's Key components—Crown Princess Elena and her sister, Princess Isabel—from Shuriki, an evil sorceress who had held the kingdom of Avalor in her spell for four decades after Elena was trapped in her dimension's Amulet of Avalor._

 

_After learning of a break-in in the Auradon City Cultural and History Museum in the World of Descendants—leading to Shuriki getting a hold of Princess Consort Mal's old spell book—the crew of the_ Enterprise _needed help._

 

_To that end, the_ USS Discovery _was summoned from the Unaligned World of Star Trek for an urgent mission to find the best and the brightest members of the Scarlett Army to serve as William's personal guard. One of these was an unexpected find: Uma, the former A.I.C. commander who led the mission that led to the death of Queen Scarlett._

 

_After the_ Discovery _arrived in the World of Elena of Avalor, the crews of the_ Enterprise _and the_ Discovery _worked with the Avalorian Royal Guard to defeat Shuriki once and for all._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

_From the Personal Journal of President Joshua Adams, July 15 th, 2016._

 

_The world is recovering from the latest alien attack. However, I and many of the surviving world leaders and their people have help this time._

 

_An alien sphere has been communicating with Dr. Brackish Okun and many of the staff at Area 51, leading to an increase in the technology we can work with—even more so than following the attack of '96._

 

_However, as we face the prospect of a bright new future, we must also remember the lives we have lost—people who helped us survive both attacks and who will, sadly, never get to see us possibly defeat these invaders once and for all._

 

_Three new names have been added to the memorial of those involved in the war against the aliens then and now: General Robert Grey, who passed away shortly after the recent attack; Dr. Jasmine Hiller, wife of late war hero Steven Hiller, who gave her life to ensure the survival of patients at Whitmore Memorial Hospital in Washington during the recent attack; and President Thomas Whitmore himself, who sacrificed his life to draw the alien queen away from Area 51 to protect the alien sphere, whose information we are now using in order to destroy the aliens once and for all._

 

 

 

_Unaligned World of Independence Day_

_Earth Space Defense Headquarters_

_Area 51, in the Nevada Desert_

_Three Years Ago_

 

 

Dr. David Levinson, director of the Earth Space Defense initiative, stood next to President Adams as Dr. Brackish Okun walked up to them in the ESD headquarters command center. “Director Levinson, Mr. President, we're ready for the test of the new communications system,” Okun said.

 

Levinson gestured for Adams to follow him and Okun to the communications room, where two ESD officers were waiting. “Begin the test,” Levinson ordered. “Yes, sir,” one officer said. The officer tapped a control on the panel and turned to a nearby display.

 

Levinson cleared his throat and began to speak. “Hello, this is Doctor David Levinson of the Earth Space Defense initiative. We have received your message and stand ready to accept your invitation to lead the resistance against the aliens that threaten both of our peoples. Please respond,” Levinson said.

 

 

 

A humanoid face appeared on a nearby display. “ _I am Queen Scarlett of the Cinnabarian Resistance Alliance,_ ” the face said. “ _I am glad you received our message buoy, Doctor._ ” “Queen Scarlett, I am President Joshua Adams of the United States of America,” Adams said. “I have been asked by the surviving leaders of the Earth's countries to speak for our planet.”

 

“ _President Adams, I would like to meet you and Doctor Levinson to discuss how to combine our technologies,_ ” Scarlett said. “Of course, Queen Scarlett,” Levinson said. Then, suddenly, the space in front of the communications room windows became filled with a mysterious red fog, which resolved into Scarlett.

 

 

_From the Personal Journal of President Joshua Adams, July 15 th, 2016, continued._

 

_As Doctor Okun told us, the technology of the C.R.A. is even more advanced than our own before or after the War of '96. I look forward to seeing what we can actually do in association with the C.R.A._

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

_The Present Day_

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A _, Landing Bay 1_

_In Standard Orbit of the World of Sofia the First_

 

 

As the fighter craft known as _Gavan's Glory_ came to a stop in the center of the cavernous landing bay, Princess Consort Mal stood and watched as the embarkation hatch opened to reveal King William of Cinnabar and his wife, Queen Sofia.

 

“Welcome aboard, Your Majesty,” Mal said. “Thank you, Mal,” William said. “So, what's the problem?” “We're receiving a communications request from the Unaligned World of Independence Day,” Mal said.

 

 

William knew from his late aunt, Queen Scarlett, of the Unaligned World of Independence Day and how they contacted the Scarlett Army following the events of the Resurgence Conflict. “Let's go to the Bridge and call them,” William said.

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Beatrice “Tris” Prior sat in the command chair and watched as the World of Sofia the First spun silently in space. The turbolift doors slid open to reveal William, Sofia and Mal. “Good morning, Your Majesties,” Tris said. “To you as well, Tris,” William said. “Hail the Unaligned World of Independence Day,” Mal said.

 

“Specific location?” Tris asked when she reached the Communications station. “Earth Space Defense Headquarters, Area 51, Nevada,” William said. “If at all possible, address the communication to Dr. David Levinson.”

 

“Channel open,” Tris said as William, Sofia and Mal reached the center of the Bridge. “Earth Space Defense Headquarters, this is King William of the Cinnabarian Resistance Alliance aboard the C.R.A. flagship _DDV Enterprise_. We are responding to your communications request. Please respond,” William said.

 

 

 

 

 

_Unaligned World of Independence Day_

_Earth Space Defense Headquarters_

_Area 51, in the Nevada Desert_

 

 

A Russian woman at a communications station saw something and looked up to see Dr. Levinson. “Doctor Levinson, we're receiving a response from the C.R.A.,” she said. “Put it through,” Levinson said.

 

The image of William, Sofia and Mal on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ appeared on a nearby display screen. “ _Earth Space Defense Headquarters, this is King William of the Cinnabarian Resistance Alliance aboard the C.R.A. flagship_ DDV Enterprise _. We are responding to your communications request. Please respond_ ,” William said.

 

“This is Doctor David Levinson, director of Earth Space Defense,” David said. “Where is Queen Scarlett?” “ _Queen Scarlett fell in battle against the aliens recently,_ ” William said. “Oh,” David said. “I am sorry for your loss.”

 

“ _Thank you for your kind words, Doctor,_ ” William said. “ _But, we must focus on business. We've been able to narrow down the location of the aliens' homeworld._ ”

 

 

“After all this time?” Levinson said. “ _After twenty years, you of all people should know, Dr. Levinson, that space is a vast unknown,_ ” William said. “ _How goes the construction?_ ”

 

“Our first capital ship is nearing completion at our orbital shipyard,” Levinson said. “We plan to christen her the _Whitmore_ , after the late President Thomas Whitmore.” “ _A fine name, Doctor,_ ” Sofia said.

 

“ _Doctor Levinson, I am Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, and I am the head of the C.R.A.'s space forces,_ ” Mal said. “ _Upon the dedication of the_ Whitmore _, we will depart for the coordinates of the alien homeworld._ ”

 

 

 

“Sounds good to me, Princess Consort,” Levinson said. “I just have to brief President Adams and the rest of the E.S.D. Council on your communication.” “ _Whatever you need to do, Doctor,_ ” William said. “ _The_ Enterprise _shall arrive at Earth in time for the dedication ceremony for the_ Whitmore _._ _King William, out._ ”

 

William drew his hand across his throat, causing a C.R.A. officer to terminate the transmission from the _Enterprise_ , returning the display to a standard scan of the airspace surrounding Area 51. Levinson turned to the Russian officer. “Get me the council,” Levinson said. “Yes, sir,” the officer said.

 

 

On the screens that dominated the front of the room, the images of the members of the ESD Council—led by President Adams—appeared one by one. As soon as all of the screens were filled, Levinson began to speak.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the Council, we have received a response to the latest comm request from the Cinnabarian Resistance Alliance,” Levinson said. “I must begin, however, with the sad news that our primary contact of three years, Queen Scarlett, has fallen in battle with the aliens.”

 

President Adams shook his head. “ _Do we have a new contact?_ ” Adams asked. “Yes, sir,” Levinson said. “King William. He and his crew aboard the C.R.A. flagship _DDV Enterprise_ will be here for the commissioning ceremony for the _Whitmore_.”

 

 

“ _What did this King William have to say?_ ” the Japanese Prime Minister said. “He said that the C.R.A. had narrowed down the location of the aliens' homeworld, but didn't say over the comm channel due to fears of interception,” Levinson said.

 

“ _How do we know that the information is genuine?_ ” the Chinese Premier said. “I have come to trust the information provided by the C.R.A.,” Levinson said. “ _But that was from a person who is now dead,_ ” the British Prime Minister said. “ _Can we trust King William?_ ”

 

“One of the E.S.D.'s officers, Captain Dylan Hiller, works at Challenger Base, the C.R.A.'s main orbital command facility,” Levinson said. “He has continuously provided the E.S.D. with information that has always proven to be genuine. This includes the news of Queen Scarlett's death and the information regarding King William, who is Queen Scarlett's nephew.”

 

President Adams nodded. “ _Dr. Levinson, I trust you,_ ” he said. “ _If you feel that the information that will be given to you by King William is genuine, I will stand by you. However, in order to pacify those on the Council who may not share my opinion, I will insist that the Council members be invited aboard the_ Enterprise _for a tour during the commissioning festivities for the_ Whitmore _._ ”

 

 

“I understand, Mr. President,” Levinson said. “I'll see you all at the ceremony.” The members of the Council nodded, then terminated their individual channels.

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

  
  


_Unaligned World of Independence Day_

_Earth Space Defense Stardock Facility One_

_In Orbit Of Earth_

  
  


  
  


In an observation booth on the ESD stardock, the ESD council, Doctors Levinson and Okun and various other dignitaries watched as the huge radiation-shield doors opened to reveal the _Enterprise_. As the _Enterprise_ pulled into a dock next to the nearly-completed _Whitmore_ , Okun and Levinson turned to President Adams.

  
  


”Are you sure you and the rest of the Council need the tour of the _Enterprise_?” Levinson said. “The Council demands proof of King William's sincerity,” Adams said. “We trusted Queen Scarlett, but only after a period of time.”

  
  


”Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise _now arriving at Bay Three,_ ” the voice of the stardock's traffic controller said. The _Enterprise_ slowly came to a stop next to the _Whitmore_. As an airlock gangway was extended to link the observation room and the _Enterprise_ , Levinson and Okun led the ESD Council up to the airlock.

  
  


The double doors opened to reveal Mal and William. “Permission to come aboard,” Levinson said. “Permission granted, Dr. Levinson,” William said. “I'm King William, and this is Princess Consort Mal. Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_.”

President Adams stepped forward. “King William, on behalf of the Earth Space Defense Council, I formally submit a request to inspect the _Enterprise_ in order to validate the information we have about you and your vessel,” he said. “No offense.”

  
  


“None taken, Mr. President,” Mal said. “Please follow us.” William and Mal led the ESD contingent onto the _Enterprise_. “The _Enterprise_ began its existence as the _USS Ambassador NX-10521_ , a ship from the Unaligned World of Star Trek,” William began.

Levinson turned to Adams and the other members of the ESD Council. “The C.R.A. is primarily tasked with defending other planes of existence from the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos,” Levinson said, reminding the Council of the data provided to them by Captain Hiller.

  
  


“The _Enterprise_ consists of 36 decks and a crew capacity of 750 individuals,” Mal said. “Our current crew compliment consists of 230 individuals, though.” “Princess Consort, if the _Enterprise_ requires a crew of 750, how can it operate with only 230?” the German Chancellor asked.

“The _Enterprise_ 's computer systems are controlled by an artificial intelligence system we call 'E.R.I.N.,' or **E** lectronic **R** econnaisance and **I** ntelligence **N** etwork,” William said. “E.R.I.N.'s able to automate many of the _Enterprise_ 's systems, allowing for a reduced crew compliment. Then, as we acquire additional crew members through our travels, we can have those crew members take over E.R.I.N.'s functions—allowing her to transfer her processing power to other needs.”

  
  


  
  


“'Her?'” President Adams asked. “ _King William and the other members of the crew refer to me as a female because that is how I was originally programmed to identify myself, President Adams,_ ” E.R.I.N.'s voice called out. “That is E.R.I.N., Mr. President,” Mal said. “If you or any of the other members of the Council wish to ask her a question about the _Enterprise_ , you are welcome to do so.”

“Thank you, Princess Consort,” Adams said. “Just call me Mal or Lady Mal,” Mal said. “Most of the time on this ship, we do not address ourselves by any titles or honorifics we may possess.”

  
  


  
  


“Most of the time?” the British Prime Minister said. “We have a crew member who prefers to use honorifics during the performance of her official duties,” William said. “Other than in that case, we have a largely-civilian crew yet we have military-style discipline. Without that, we would not have gotten as far as we have on our mission.”

“I see,” the British Prime Minister said. As William, Mal and the E.S.D. dignitaries approached a nearby turbolift, William gestured to the doors. “We're about to enter a turbolift, a device that transports users to whichever shipboard destination they desire,” William said. “ _Level please_ ,” E.R.I.N. said.

  
  


“Main Bridge,” William said. “ _Unregistered persons are present in your turbolift car,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _Command authorization is required to proceed to your desired destination._ ” “For security reasons, only personnel who are registered with E.R.I.N. can proceed to secure destinations such as the Bridge or Main Engineering, unless a command override code is used,” William said.

“Voice authorization Mal-Epsilon-2-1-7. Override code 12-16-97-Porygon,” Mal said. “ _Command authorization accepted_ ,” E.R.I.N. said. The turbolift doors slid shut behind Okun, allowing the turbolift car to begin its movement.

  
  


“I see what you mean by your acceptance of military discipline,” Okun said. “Of course, Dr. Okun, but you must realize something,” William said. “If we fail to destroy the A.I.C., they will either destroy or subjugate every dimension that has been discovered to exist.”

“We have loved ones, family, and lives we planned on leading before we all were told of the A.I.C.'s threat to all of existence,” Mal said. “If we're to pick up where we left off, we need to do what we need to do.”

  
  


“Well said, Mal,” William said. The turbolift began to slow to a stop, then the doors slid open. The ESD dignitaries' jaws dropped as they took in the sight of the _Whitmore_ on the viewscreen.

“Welcome to the Bridge,” William said. “This is where I command the ship during normal operational procedures,” Mal said. “In emergency situations, King William has the privilege of taking command if he chooses to.”

  
  


“We've seen enough,” Adams said after turning to the other ESD Council members and whispering. “King William, we welcome your assistance.”

“Thank you, Mr. President,” William said after shaking Adams' outstretched hand. “Then, after the commissioning ceremony for the _Whitmore_ tomorrow, we'll go and get rid of the aliens once and for all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal's override code is a reference to the infamous "Electric Soldier Porygon" Incident, in which flashing light effects in an episode of the "Pokemon" television series sent nearly 700 Japanese viewers to hospitals with epileptic seizures. This chapter was originally published on FanFiction.net on December 16th, 2017--the exact 20th anniversary of the incident's occurrence.


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

  
  


_Unaligned World of Independence Day_

_Earth Space Defense Stardock Facility One_

_In Orbit of Earth_

  
  


The next day, the Bridge crew of the _Enterprise_ watched on the viewscreen as a bottle of champaigne smashed into the hull of the _Whitmore_. The voice of President Adams came over the _Enterprise_ ’s audio pickups. “ _The captain of the_ Whitmore _will read himself aboard_ ,” Adams said.

  
  


William smiled as a familiar voice began to speak. “ _Under the authority vested in me by the Earth Space Defense Governing Council, I, Dylan Nicholas Hiller, hereby assume command of the ESD starship_ Thomas Whitmore,” Hiller said.

  
  


Adams' voice returned to the speakers. “ _Under normal circumstances, the commissioning of a vessel like the_ Thomas Whitmore _deserves more ceremonies than we can spare on this day. Our distinguished guest from the Cinnabarian Resistance Alliance will explain. King William?_ ”

  
  


William gestured for Tris to patch him into the ESD comm channel. “This is King William of the Cinnabarian Resistance Alliance,” William began. “As you all know by now, we have been able to find the location of the homeworld of the aliens who have twice attacked this planet. Together, we of the C.R.A. and you of the E.S.D. will journey on this day to that planet, and--hopefully--defeat them once and for all.”

  
  


William stood from his chair and looked at his Bridge crew. “Both of our ships are manned by the best and the brightest our two groups have to offer, but our enemies do not care,” William said. “We _will_ make them care. We will force them to see that we're not to be messed with.”

  
  


On the Bridge of the _Thomas Whitmore_ , Dylan and his command crew listened as William continued to speak. “ _The late Thomas Whitmore himself said something in his last statement prior to the mission when he sacrificed his life during the Resurgence Conflict,_ ” William continued. “ _He said that we are the people who had to pick up the pieces and continue the battle. Well, I have an addendum to that. I say that we are the people who will_ finish _the battle_.”

A blond-haired woman seated at one of the consoles choked back a tear. Patricia Whitmore, Thomas Whitmore's daughter, bowed her head as William spoke. “ _My friends, my allies, let us go forth and end the Harvester threat once and for all!_ Enterprise _, out!_ ”

  
  


  
  


William took a deep breath. He watched, as on the _Enterprise_ viewscreen, the _Thomas Whitmore_ was sliding out of her docking bay and proceeding to the exit doors.

The twin doors slid open, allowing the _Thomas Whitmore_ to sail into open space for the first time. “Get me Stardock Control, Tris,” William said. “Standing by, William,” Tris said. “E.S.D. Stardock Control, this is _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_ , requesting permission to join the _ESS Thomas Whitmore_ ,” William said.

  
  


“Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise _is cleared to depart. Good luck_ ,” the controller said. William smiled at Mal, who had assumed her old post at the flight control console. “Ease her out nice and slow, Mal,” William said. “Aye, sir,” Mal said.

The _Enterprise_ began to clear the dock. As soon as Mal noted the the _Enterprise_ was clear, she reported, “ _Thomas Whitmore_ is ready to enter hyper-light drive on your order, William.” William smiled as he gestured to the _Enterprise_ viewscreen. “Let's do it,” William said.

  
  


The _Enterprise_ and the _Thomas Whitmore_ leaped into hyper-light drive on a collision course with the Harvesters.

 


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

  
  


_Ship’s Log,_ DDV Enterprise _, supplemental, King William recording._

  
  


_The_ Enterprise _and the_ Thomas Whitmore _are five hours away from the coordinates of the Harvester homeworld. We anticipate resistance on a par with the A.I.C. assault on Avalor Castle during our recent visit to the World of Elena of Avalor--even more so if the A.I.C. and the Harvesters have joined forces._

  
  


On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , William was seated in the command chair as a turbolift door opened, revealing Princess Isabel of Avalor. “King William, I need to talk to you,” she said. “Of course, Isabel,” William said, gesturing for Isabel to follow him into the Ready Room.

  
  


“What's wrong, Isabel?” William asked. “I just awoke from a dream when I met a Harvester,” Isabel said. William cringed at what Isabel said. “Let me see,” William said. “Close your eyes and let me reach into your mind.”

Isabel nodded then did as she was told. William touched Isabel's head and felt himself in Isabel's body as a Harvester walked up to her. “ _You are Key?_ ” the Harvester said. “Yes,” William heard himself say in Isabel's voice.

  
  


“ _Please help me,_ ” the Harvester said. “ _Our people have been oppressed by the group you know as the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos for over twenty time units that you call years. It was under their control that Earth was attacked not once but twice._ ”

“There are many who would not believe you,” William/Isabel said. “ _Then let me show you something to prove that what I say is true,_ ” the Harvester said.

  
  


An image unfurled next to where the Harvester stood. “ _I was just born when this incident happened_ ,” the Harvester said. A dreadfully familiar personage appeared, addressing millions of Harvester soldiers.

“ _This attack that I have planned for your forces will prevent humanity from becoming a threat to your society,_ ” the personage said. “Xur,” William/Isabel hissed. William/Isabel continued to watch as Xur briefed the Harvester soldiers on the plans for the initial War of 1996.

  
  


William felt his link with Isabel break. “ _Qu'vatlh!_ ” William said in Klingon. He then stepped back onto the Bridge, followed by Isabel. “Tris, get me Captain Hiller on the _Thomas Whitmore_ ,” William said.

  
Tris nodded, then set to work. Hiller appeared on the viewscreen. “ _Your Majesty, what's wrong?_ ” Hiller said. “Captain, I've just been presented with credible information that the A.I.C. has been manipulating the Harvesters since before the War of '96,” William said.

He gestured for Isabel to step forward. “Captain Hiller, I am Princess Isabel of Avalor,” Isabel said in introduction. She then proceeded to tell Captain Hiller about her mental communication with the Harvester.

  
  


  
  


“ _Your Majesty, are you sure this information is credible?_ ” Dylan asked. “Very much so,” William said. “Using the powers of the Scarlett Warrior, I was able to sense no deception from the Harvester that communicated with Isabel.” Dylan shook his head for a moment as he thought.

After that moment, Dylan nodded. “ _All right, Your Majesty,_ ” he said. “ _We'll proceed under the assumption that the Harvesters are being manipulated by Xur and the A.I.C._ ” Isabel smiled. “Captain Hiller, thank you,” she said.

  
  


“ _Princess Isabel, I've come to trust in King William's judgment on matters such as this,_ ” Dylan said. “ _If he trusts you, then I trust you too._ ”

William patted Isabel on the back, then asked her to return to Isabel's and Crown Princess Elena's quarters.

  
  


  
  


A few hours later, the two ships exited hyper-light drive on the outskirts of the Harvester homeworld's solar system. A beeping erupted from Tris' console. “William, we're being hailed,” she said. “On screen,” William said.

A Harvester appeared on the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen. “ _You are the one called King William,_ ” the Harvester said. “I am,” William said. “ _Then you are the one to whom I and my clan should truly pledge allegiance,_ ” the Harvester said.

“What do you mean?” William said. “ _The one called Isabel of Avalor—whom I presume is aboard your ship, as I can sense her even stronger that I did earlier—told me of you and your people's quest to defeat the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos_ ,” the Harvester said. “ _I am Tho'Wri of the clan No'Ue'Ha, and my clan stands ready to fight alongside you._ ”

  
  


From her OPS console, Lieutenant Sito Jaxa reported, “Your Majesty, I am picking up a mass of Harvester ships approaching us.” “Lieutenant, transmit the ships' signatures to the _Thomas Whitmore_ with the notation 'FRIENDLY! DO NOT ATTACK!,'” William said. “Also, patch us in to the _Thomas Whitmore_. I want Captain Hiller to meet Tho'Wri.”

The Bridge of the _Thomas Whitmore_ appeared alongside Tho'Wri on the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen. “Captain Hiller, this is Tho'Wri, the Harvester who contacted Princess Isabel. His clan will be fighting alongside us,” William said.

Patricia Whitmore turned in her chair to face Dylan. “ _Confirmed, Captain. I have a transmission from the_ Enterprise _, noting the Harvester fleet approaching our current position from five thousand kilometers off her aft quarter as friendly,_ ” she reported.

  
  


“ _Captain Hiller, I regret the actions that led to the deaths of your family,_ ” Tho'Wri said. “ _Like I said in my communication with Princess Isabel, Xur and the A.I.C. have been manipulating my people for two of your decades._ ”

“ _I understand, Tho'Wri_ ,” Hiller said. “ _William, I cannot believe that this mission has become one to liberate an entire planet!_ ”

  
  


“Dylan, where I am from, that's just a everyday thing,” William said. “Good luck to us all. _Enterprise_ , out.”

The _Enterprise_ viewscreen switched from the split-screen of Tho'Wri and Captain Hiller to a shot of the _Thomas Whitmore_ with Tho'Wri's fleet coming alongside. “Tactical Alert! All hands to battle stations!” William called out.

  
  


The Bridge lights dimmed and alert panels began to glow red as the Bridge crew rushed to their stations and activated their restraints. On the viewscreen, pilots from the _Enterprise_ 's Gold Squadron and the _Thomas Whitmore_ 's ESD attack squadron streamed off their ships and joined the Harvester pilots from Tho'Wri's clan.

  
  


  
  


“All stations confirm battle readiness, William,” Sofia said from her own console. “All right, Sofia,” William said. “Let's do this.”

 


	6. Chapter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

  
  


The _Enterprise_ shook with A.I.C. weapons impact. “Damage report!” William yelled out over the chaos. “Shields down to 75%,” Sergeant Tamora Calhoun said. “Minor damage to the starboard nacelle!”

“E.R.I.N., status report on the _Thomas Whitmore_!” Sofia said. “ _The_ Thomas Whitmore _'s shields are down to 82%,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _No appreciable damage to ship's systems._ ” William shared a smile with Sofia. “Aunt Scarlett sure built a tough ship,” William said.

  
  


“Your Majesty, incoming from Tho'Wri,” Tris said from Communications. “On the holo-com, Tris,” William said. A holographic projection of Tho'Wri appeared in front of the _Enterprise_ viewscreen. “ _King William, I have located the A.I.C. flagship,_ ” he said. “ _I am feeding coordinates to your ship. However..._ ”

“What, Tho'Wri?” William said. “ _It is the tradition of my people that a leader must participate directly in battle, or he'll not have the respect of those defeated when the peace-time comes,_ ” Tho'Wri said.

  
  


“Very well,” William said as he disengaged the command chair's restraints. “Bridge to Main Shuttlebay. Status report on _Gavan's Glory_ , please,” William said. “Gavan's Glory _is fully-fueled and ready for launch,_ ” the officer in charge of the landing bay said.

“Good. I'm on my way down there,” William said. “Sofia, take command.” William stood from the command chair and left the _Enterprise_ 's Bridge.

  
  


A few minutes later, Sofia watched as on the _Enterprise_ viewscreen, _Gavan's Glory_ joined the battle—destroying an A.I.C.-aligned Harvester fighter before joining an E.S.D. formation. “ _Welcome to the battle, King William,_ ” the voice of the leading E.S.D. pilot said. “ _I am Captain Jake Morrison, Earth Space Defense 4_ _th_ _Fighter Squadron._ ”

“Thank you, Captain Morrison,” William said. “Attention all allied pilots. This is King William aboard _Gavan's Glory_. I am about to execute a Megaforce Change, or a change in form that will change my craft's appearance and abilities. I am programming _Gavan's Glory_ 's computer to broadcast a continuous ident pulse that will allow you to continue to read me as a friendly craft. King William, out.”

  
  


William pressed a button on the buckle of his utility belt, revealing a Megaforce Change Key. Folding back the Key figure's legs, William placed the Key in a slot on the control panel in front of him. He took a deep breath and called out “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” before turning the key.

“ _Destoroyah!_ ” a voice called out. On William's display, the schematic of _Gavan's Glory_ changed to include a horn-like protrusion on the hull below the cockpit viewports and a new weapons emplacement on the top of the hull.

“Computer, explain purposes of new weapons emplacements on hull,” William said. “ _The horn emplacement allows this vessel to use the 'Horn Katana' used by Destoroyah's Perfect Form, while the flower-pattern emplacement allows this vessel to use a version of the 'Stomach Beam' also available to yet not actually used by Destoroyah's Perfect Form,_ ” the computer said, the emplacements being highlighted on the schematic as they were explained then comparing the emplacements to spots on the actual Destoroyah's body.

“Computer, status of ident pulse,” William said. “ _Ident pulse on-line and operating within normal parameters,_ ” the computer said. “Then let's see what she's got!” William said as he tapped a key.

  
  


The horn emplacement began to glow as William turned _Gavan's Glory_ on a course to intercept an A.I.C. scoutship. A reddish-yellow beam then lanced out from the horn and sliced clean through the support struts for the scoutship's engine nacelles. William smiled a toothy grin as he saw the nacelles tumble away, impacting with and destroying a cluster of A.I.C.-allied Harvester fighters.

“ _Hot damn!_ ” Morrison said. “ _I've never seen a weapon like that before!_ ” “And you're gonna see even more, Captain Morrison,” William said. “Activating Stomach Beam!”

  
  


A purple beam encased in a helix of blue and yellow energy shot out of the upper hull weapons emplacement. The beam cut clean through three A.I.C. capital ships, causing them to explode in showers of flame, radiation and debris.

“ _At the rate you're going, we'll be done before too long,_ ” Morrison said. “Indeed, Captain,” William said. “ _Then, if I may be so bold, I have a favor to ask—off the record,_ ” Morrison said. “I'm listening,” William said. Then, William switched the comm channel he shared with Morrison to private mode.

  
  


Half an hour later, most of the A.I.C. ships had either been destroyed or damaged enough that they were forced to retreat. “Enterprise _to_ Gavan's Glory,” Sofia called out. “Go ahead, Sofia,” William said.

“ _He's not here,_ ” Sofia said. “ _He never was._ ” William slammed his fist on one of the control panels. “Well, at least, we've liberated the Harvester homeworld,” William said.

Tho'Wri's voice came on the channel. “ _King William, Queen Sofia, our Queen wishes to speak to you about what has transpired here today,_ ” he said.

  
  


  
  


And so, an hour later, two Harvester guards led William, Sofia and Tho'Wri into the Queen's chamber. “Tho'Wri of the clan No'Ue'Ha, I am proud of your courage in breaking past the A.I.C.'s mental interference ray and summoning help,” the Queen said. “I am at your service, Your Majesty,” Tho'Wri said.

The Harvester Queen turned to look down at William and Sofia. “King William, Queen Sofia, on behalf of my people, I thank you for your actions in saving my people _,_ ” she said.

“Your Majesty, when we are approached with a cry for help, we tend to try to answer said cry when it is within our power to do so,” William said. Sofia reached for her Mobilates. “Queen Sofia to _Enterprise_. Bring her down,” she said.

  
  


  
  


A tower of transporter energy placed Isabel between William, Sofia and Tho'Wri and the Harvester Queen. “Your Majesty, this is Princess Isabel of Avalor, the crewmember who Tho'Wri telepathically contacted and who informed us of your people's situation,” Sofia said.

“On behalf of my people, Isabel, I thank you for your assistance in this matter,” the Harvester Queen said. “My sister, Crown Princess Elena, told me to help people in need whenever I can, Your Majesty,” Isabel said.

  
  


A few days later, the _Enterprise_ and the _Thomas Whitmore_ arrived back at Earth, where they were greeted by the ESD council. “What you have discovered, King William, has completely rewritten the history of the War of '96 and the Resurgence Conflict,” President Adams said.

“That was not my intention, Mr. President,” William said. “My intention was merely to help protect this world.” “Well, you did—if not in the way the help was expected,” Levinson said.

  
  


“Everyone, I have two things to announce,” William said. “First off, it is my pleasure to announce that in honor of the service of the crew of the _Thomas Whitmore_ during this conflict, I have decreed that this dimensional plane shall be declared an aligned world.”

The ESD Council and staff members cheered. “And second?” Sofia asked. “Sofia, if you'll remember, during the battle, Captain Morrison and I had a private conversation that he asked me to keep secret until our return to Earth,” William said. “Oh?” Sofia said. “And that is?”

“He asked me to perform his and Patricia Whitmore's wedding,” William said.

  
  


  
  


And so, a week later, the _Enterprise_ 's _Haruki-ya_ crew lounge was filled to capacity as Morrison stood at the altar set up for the ceremony.

Out in the corridor, William led Patricia out of a turbolift. “King William, I would like to thank you for walking me down the aisle,” Patricia said. “I just wish my father was still alive.”

  
  


“Patricia, your father sacrificed himself so that you could live your life and help rebuild humanity from the Resurgence Conflict,” William said as he folded the veil over her face. “Just know that he is here in spirit.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Patricia said. The doors slid open at William and Patricia's approach. The gathered audience stood as the two entered.

  
  


  
  


After the successful completion of the ceremony, William walked up to the new Mr. and Mrs. Morrison. “Congratulations, you two,” William said. “However, I'm sorry to say that the honeymoon will have to wait.”

“What do you mean, Your Majesty?” Patricia asked. “Your squadron has been assigned to the _Enterprise_. Pack your gear,” William said. “We leave in two days.”

  
  


Jake and Patricia shared a kiss then left to pack their gear. William saw President Adams and Dr. Levinson walk up to him. “Thank you again, King William,” Adams said. “You certainly proved that you are a man to be trusted.”

“Thank you, Mr. President,” William said. “Just remember, if you need our help again, just call us.” “We'll do that,” Levinson said. “King William!” Okun called out.

  
  


“Oh, yes, I almost forgot,” William said. “I wanted to give the ESD this.” William gave Okun an isolinear data card. “This data card contains all of our technical readouts and schematics for our latest technologies. Use them well.”

“Thank you, sir,” Okun said. William gestured for Sofia to join him. “Let's go, Sofia,” William said. “Hold on.”

  
  


Sofia gripped William's hand. “Farewell, friends,” William said before making himself and Sofia disappear in a cloud of red mist.

  
  


  
  


On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , William and Sofia watched as Mal took the command chair. Sito turned in her chair. “Lady Mal, the 4th Squadron has completed landing sequence,” she said. “All systems ready for departure.”

Mal smiled at William and Sofia. “Exit standard orbit and set the Deviator for the World of Sofia the First, one-half power,” Mal said. “Execute.”

  
  


On the _Enterprise_ viewscreen, the newly-redesignated World of Independence Day began to recede then disappeared altogether as the ship entered a dimensional fold. The mission...continues.

  
  


  
  


_To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIII: “The Power Within”

 


End file.
